Star Trek: Excalibur - Part II
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After a disasterous first mission, The newly redesignated NX-Class/Dreadnought Excalibur joins the Enterprise Battle Group in the hunt for a deadly Romulan Cruiser. Guest Staring the NX-01 Crew.
1. Chapter 1

_Personal Journal. Final Entry…_

_William James Franks recording._

_It's finally happened, my Graduation from Starfleet Academy. As much of a shock to me as it was to those around me, I graduated top of my class with T'Lana only five points behind me. She's great, she's been a rock through all of this. After a personal loss three months ago, I thought I would not get over, but with her help... I did._

_We where neck and neck all the way through the final year, but when I came to the final exam I cleared her with only five points. I can only hope she doesn't take that personally. Much to the annoyance of every one of our classmates, we've been dating for almost two years now since she was bumped up a year, yet she was still far ahead of the third in our class. Although many of our classmates have accepted transfers to ships, outposts and positions throughout Starfleet we've both decided to take a much needed break from our short careers, we've been granted a two week leave to do as we please. An offer foolishly turned down by many of our classmates, since my home life isn't exactly perfect as my father was more then upset I did not follow him into the Marine Corps, he disowned me calling my career choice all but treason in his eyes. However, I was happy to see the only member of my family still talking to me, my sister Molly was at the Graduation with her new fiancé. I was surprised to see her since she is deep in her final year as a Resident Doctor at Starfleet Medical; however, the fun part was introducing her to T'Lana. James, her fiancé almost tripped over his tongue when she smiled at him he spent the next five minutes stuttering when they spoke… not very professional for a Doctor, but it was funny and later we all laughed about it._

_Well I guess this is it. My final recording…_

_End Log Entry._

Smiling too himself, he placed the computer pad he used for his Personal Journal in his bag and took one last look around his assigned quarters. Nodding to the empty room he turned and left the dormitory for the last time. Slowly walking down the steps in is new Starfleet Uniform he ran the fingers of his free hand over the two pips on his left shoulder.

"Well Lieutenant Junior Franks, where now sir?"

Smiling once again he placed his bag on the ground and looked at the young woman before him, she wore a similar Starfleet Uniform with a gold braid signifying her position as pilot similar too his own yet for the exception of one rank pip on her shoulder.

"Isn't it customary to salute a senior Officer, Ensign T'Lana?" He smiled.

"Ohh go to hell… you look great. But you're going to wear out those pips keep playing with them like that"

For a brief moment, they hugged each other until a male voice echoed from behind them.

"Lieutenant Franks? My I speak with you?"

Laughing slightly he let go of her and smiled as he whispered. '_And so it begins_' Slowly he turned to face the direction of the voice before standing to attention as a senior officer approached them.

"Am I disturbing the both of you?" The man smiled slightly.

"Actually yes" T'Lana laughed.

"I'll let that go Ensign; I'm Commander Ben Foster Starfleet Security. Lieutenant, May I have a word in private?"

"About what sir?"

"A job offer" He smiled.

Nodding slightly, T'Lana looked away as she spoke to Franks.

"This looks official Bill; I'll give you a few minutes"

"Alright…" He smiled. "This won't take long"

Slowly she picked up her own bag and walked towards a tree and sat down on the warm dry grass she used to study under as Franks walked towards the Commander.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"What do you know about Outpost Fourteen?"

"Fourteen? A small R & D outpost, purchased from the Vulcans many years ago and set up with their help. Officially, its researching new medicine to treat a number of illnesses, unofficially its joint ran by Starfleet Security and Intelligence to monitor activity in the region. It has a small crew of under thirty…"

"How did you know about its true purpose?" He growled.

"Forgive me for saying so sir, but I have my ways of finding things out… why?"

"Well, its those ways that got you noticed by us, we've been monitoring you for several months now…"

"I know, your people are useless at not being noticed" He smiled.

"How so?" He growled once more.

"Alright, I'll play it your way. The guy sat on the wall, he's been reading the same page of his book since I came down those steps, the woman with the cup to my left, dark red hair… she hasn't noticed it yet but she's put eight blocks of sugar in her coffee the guy walking the dog near the far wall… animals are not allowed on site. Should I continue?"

Smiling the Commander clapped his hands slightly as he was impressed by the young man stood before him.

"What else stands out?"

"You said you're a Commander, three months ago I saw you in the halls, you wore a blue trim uniform bearing the rank of Lieutenant"

"Maybe I was promoted" He smirked.

"Possible, however transferring from Sciences to Security is an unusual move. Not to mention the fact the scar on your left cheek has been removed and your eyes are a different colour, they where blue your hair was blonde. Now your eyes are brown and your black hair is all but gone… give it a few months and you'll get a great comb over. Commander, are you trying to annoy me… I have a date with a beautiful young Ensign and a long journey to Vulcan"

"Very impressive Lieutenant, almost perfect recall. However my eyes where grey at the time" He laughed.

"The colouration you used faded and changed with your natural colour combined with the artificial lighting in the corridor. They give an unnatural blue tint… not grey. Sir I am very busy, if you have a point please make it"

"Alright, we want you… you could be an amazing asset to Intel, your aptitude tests where off the charts, you speak several languages including Vulcan… possibly due to the very attractive young Ensign"

"No sir, my father… was a Marine; he trained me since I was tall enough to hold a weapon. If I am to except your offer, what about T'Lana?"

"Ahh yes the Vulcan woman, what about her?"

"I've had many offers even before I graduated… I was even offered Enterprise, I turned it down… We've both agreed that our first assignment should be together. If you want me, you take her if she will agree"

"It could be done…" He smiled. "… I'll see what I can do, I've read her file. She's an impressive pilot"

"Not her only asset sir" He laughed.

"So I see. Before you make any decision that will change your life, think about it. You have a trip to Vulcan; I can arrange a fast route for you. Docking port twelve, 0930 hours tomorrow. Have a good day Lieutenant Franks"

Nodding slightly, the Commander turned and left the young Lieutenant. Instantly the sound of footsteps approached him, turning slightly Franks smiled as T'Lana stepped in front of him.

"That went well" He laughed.

"I heard, Vulcan hearing… remember. Did you have too embarrass him like that?"

"Yes, I did. Now, we have at least 20 hours to kill… what do you want to do in that time?"

Smiling slightly she took his hand as he picked up his bag and they walked away from Starfleet Academy for the last time as students.

**Eight Years Later…**

_Captain's Journal, Starship Excalibur._

_Lieutenant Commander Andrew Cortez recording for Captain Franks…_

_Captain Franks, that still sounds weird. A little under nine years from graduation to the Captaincy is almost unheard of in the short time that Starfleet has been in operation however, with the war heating up I guess it's a necessity to have command level officers on every ship… even the arrogant ones._

_Repairs are completed as well as a few minor upgrades, the ship has been launched under orders from Starfleet, our first order of business is to proceed to Vulcan to retrieve Captain Franks and Commander T'Lana. I understand from the grapevine she was offered a command of her own, but she turned it down to stay aboard this ship. Both Franks and T'Lana have been sent to Vulcan for some training exercise that has lasted almost a eleven days, I bet they are ready to return to duty after such a long and rigorous training in the hot Vulcan desert…_

_End Log Entry._

Since they married in secret, Franks and his new wife had stayed in seclusion at an undisclosed location under the pretence of a training exercise, it was ordered that they both head out into the Vulcan desert for survival training little did anyone know they had actually found a place to hide and wait out the time together in each other's arms. Finally, on the last day of the exercise they both retuned to the co-ordinates for pick up by a Vulcan shuttle. After a long debriefing they where allowed two days of rest before the Excalibur arrived to retrieve them for the next assignment for Starfleet. Time they spent at T'Lana's childhood home with her family.

Sat alone T'Lara, T'Lana's mother meditated as footsteps carefully and quietly approached her. Opening one eye, she smiled slightly as she spoke.

"Do you think you can creep up on me my Daughter?"

"It was worth a try"

"How long before your ship arrives?"

"Well, they should be entering the system in the next two hours…"

"Then you can both stay for lunch" T'Lara replied.

Slowly she unwrapped her legs and stood as she faced her daughter.

"You look good; I see Starfleet is treating you well"

"Of course"

"And what about William?"

"Mother, you do not have to put on the Vulcan exterior for me… I have mastered all of my emotions as you have taught me, they are now apart of me"

"And what about Bill? You two seem closer then ever, you do realise the danger this posses to us?"

"Bill knows, he knows what we really are"

"What?" She gasped.

"I had no choice, I can't lie to him anymore…"

"You foolish child, He is Human, his people are at war with Romulus… if he informs Starfleet… You, Me, our entire family will be arrested, the High Council will be called to account for this, it could end the Alliance between Earth and Vulcan"

"I know Earth it war, I've sworn an oath to protect Earth and Vulcan… if I am arrested then so will he"

Shock crept over the face of her mother as she gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Why will he be arrested?… I know your past relationship will be…"

"Past relationship… he will be arrested and possibly charged with treason against Earth because he is my husband"

"What?" She said in shock.

"He's my husband mother, we where married one week ago in secret. Mother, listen to me… you can not tell anyone about this"

"When, why… when?" She stuttered.

"You remember we worked together after the Academy and that I left? A few months ago I was on a ship that was attacked, Enterprise picked up the survivors but Bill was already on board, the old outpost had been destroyed. He was then offered command of Excalibur and he gave me the post as X.O… our relationship grew from then, once we reached Vulcan, we found an old Cleric who performed the ceremony. I'm married mom… married to Bill"

A large smile crept across her mother's face as she reached out and hugged her daughter for the first time in years, after a few moments she pulled back with tears in her eyes as she laughed.

"And when where you going to tell me?"

"Well, I was going to talk to Bill this morning but I can't find him, where is he?"

"Ohh… he got up early and went for a run. I tried to stop him, but I guess you know him better then I do"

"Yeah, he's an ass at times… but I do love him"

For a moment they both stood facing each other smiling, until the door opened and a sweat covered, dirty human entered the family home. Attempting to hold back her emotions, T'Lara walked towards him and smiled slightly as she spoke.

"Good run?"

"Yeah it was okay… what's going on?" He said slowly.

"Ohh Nothing…"

"Nothing…" T'Lana replied.

"Nothing at all, you look thirsty… how about a drink?"

"Thank you… T'Lara" He slowly once again.

"I don't know how they do it on Earth, but isn't it customary to refer to me as… Mother?"

Frank's jaw dropped as he looked into T'Lara's eyes, he could see the shock and awe in her face as well as the secret they had been keeping.

"W-w-what? I-I-I don't know what you mean"

"Stop it, you know… Son. I'm surprised you don't know by now William… My daughter and I have no secrets"

"You told her?" He gasped.

"T'Lana told you about our background…" T'Lara smiled once again.

"But-But…" He stuttered once again.

"I can see why you married him T'Lana; He's cute when he stutters"

"That's not the only reason mother" She blushed.

"Well, why don't I let you two talk… from what your wife says, your ship should arrive soon. You both need to get cleaned up. Bath or shower?"

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I'd say forget lunch, I assume the two of you want to have some more fun before your ship arrives… a bath I think. I'll get you that drink and run you both a bath; you have a lot to talk about, unless you only talked during your training exercise?"

Quickly, T'Lana ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his sweat-covered body as she smiled.

"We don't have to hide here… she'll keep our secret"

"I hope so" He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting warp speed, the newly recommissioned Excalibur NX-10 slipped into orbit of the Planet Vulcan, the homeworld of one of Earth's most important allies. Sat comfortably in the Command Chair, Lieutenant Commander Cortez smiled as he looked around the bridge. Some of the crew had served with him since the first launch three months ago, others had only been recently assigned after the battle damage taken during the last mission had been repaired, sighing slightly he looked at the communications officer on temporary assignment from the Starship Discovery since Alexis Wailer had taken personal leave after the death of a family member.

"Petty Officer Ford… send a message to the Captain and First Officer, inform them of our arrival and we are awaiting their signal to beam up"

"Aye sir. Sending the signal now" Slowly he accessed the console as he spoke. "Sir, forgive me for asking, is it true that the X.O had turned down a promotion?"

"Yes. The Commander believed she was needed more here" He smiled.

"Why? It would have made her the First Vulcan Captain in Starfleet history"

"Mister Ford, the Commander is not your average Vulcan. Something I found out to my own personal embarrassment a few months ago"

"Really sir? What happened?"

A slight sound of laughter came from the bridge crew as he smiled slightly and turned back to the main veiwscreen.

"You'll have to ask the commander that question, but be careful… she's… unusual"

"To say the least!" A voice echoed from behind him.

"Mister Walsh, I assume you have familiarised yourself with the new Engine design?"

"Of course, the new injectors are ready to be pressed into service. Once operational they will increase our maximum speed from Warp 6, to Warp 6.5 for twelve hours. I guess Starfleet believed she needed more power… the new Torpedoes are loaded and ready"

"New torpedoes? Why wasn't I informed?" He smiled slightly.

Slowly the newly promoted Chief Engineer walked towards the command chair as he laughed.

"You where… Andy you where a little busy yelling at maintenance crews. The new torpedoes are a lot more powerful then the old Photonic Torpedoes by 50%. We appear to be the first ship to test them…"

"I guess that's why this ship has been upgraded from a cruiser to a Fast Attack Cruiser…" He smiled.

"Actually we're more of an NX-Class Dreadnought; our shield strength has been increased so we can take more hits… I'm working on a new idea that should… in theory at least allow the shields to regenerate faster"

"Impressive, let me know if you need any help with that one"

After waiting in orbit for a further fifteen minutes, the Captain and First Officer finally materialised in Transporter Room two. Smiling slightly, Franks picked up his bag as T'Lana stepped off the transporter platform.

"Welcome aboard sirs… how was the training?"

Smiling slightly, Franks looked at his First Officer as he replied quickly.

"Exhausting but worth it. Thanks Cortez, how's my ship… any extra holes in her?"

"No sir, she's fully operational. We've even had a few extra upgrades; the information is awaiting you in your ready room sir"

"Ohh drop the sir Andy, call me Bill. How's Alexis doing?"

"I contacted her before we left, she's not too good"

"Alright, who is in her place?"

"Petty Officer Charles Ford. The Discovery had returned home for repairs after it engaged a Rommie ship. He's an old friend of Wailer's and volunteered to take her place until she can return"

"Of course…"

Slowly they walked through the ship towards the bridge, as they entered Franks looked around with a slight smile.

"I see you've done some redecorating. Looks a little like Columbia's Bridge, I like it. Mister Ford, contact Vulcan central and request permission to leave orbit. Set course to rendezvous with the fleet, once we're clear go to warp five…"

"Aye sir" Ford and the Helm officer replied.

"Andy, T'Lana… follow me"

Taking another look around the bridge, Franks entered the ready room with a slight smile as he threw his bag into the far corner before he slumped into his chair with a slight exhausted smile.

"So, what's new with the ship?"

"Our maximum speed has been increased to Warp 6.5... But the chief thinks he can get more out of the engines. We've been upgraded with a new Torpedo system I've only just found out about myself… these are a lot more powerful and more accurate"

"Cool!" He smiled.

"Of course. Because of the new upgrades, we've been upgraded from a Cruiser to an NX-Class Dreadnought or Fast Attack Cruiser. As you know Flaherty has resigned his commission, Tom Walsh has taken his post. So what happened down there? Looks like you're exhausted"

Laughing slightly, T'Lana nodded as she sat in the nearest chair.

"It was… both mentally and physically challenging. Sent into the Vulcan desert for a survival training with nothing more then each other and a blade for survival… Bill here managed to slip in a scanner without anyone knowing"

"Doesn't that defy the training?" Cortez laughed.

"Not really Andy, I always plan ahead" Franks laughed. "I assume our orders have come through, we received a copy earlier"

"Yes, we're too meet up with the Enterprise Battle Group and take position after the loss of two of her ships. We received a message from Captain Archer on hour ago requesting we get to him fast… they picked up an enemy task force heading towards a Coalition fleet"

"How long before we reach them?"

"At warp five, eight hours… we could push to maximum if needed"

"Do it… put those new injectors to good use"

"Aye sir…"

Nodding slightly to the two senior officers, Cortez left the ready room. As the door closed T'Lana jumped too her feet and sat on his lap with a large smile on her face.

"So, what do you me to do… Captain?"

"Ohh, I have a special job for you babe" He smiled.

"Another one? I thought you'd had enough earlier" She laughed.

"I can never say no to you…"

"So that's why you married me?"

"Not quite…"

Excalibur was pushed past her design limits as her engines roared towards warp 6.5, the ship had almost begun to shake apart as they approached the Enterprise battle group. After exiting warp, Excalibur slipped into formation behind the rear NY Class vessel as the flagship of the fleet made contact. With the channel open, Franks stood and walked towards the Helm as Captain Archer appeared on the main viewscreen once again.

"We wasn't expecting you for another few hours"

"We couldn't wait… Ford, co-ordinate with Enterprise's Comms officer, you too Cortez. T'Lana… keep us at a safe distance from those other ships"

"This isn't my first fleet… Sir!" She smiled. "I know what to do"

"I'm just saying that's all. So Captain, anything from the Coalition fleet?"

"It appears the Romulan fleet has moved away, they detected our approach…"

"Didn't fancy another beating like they took a Ceti-Alpha I bet, nice work by the way"

"Thank you… I wouldn't mind taking a look around your ship, I know Trip wants to look over your new engine designs" Archer smiled.

"Ahh, wanting to steal my secrets now Captain?"

Laughing slightly, Archer shook his head as he looked at the cocky young Starship Captain on his screen. Although their attention was quickly broken by the sound of the Excalibur's communications system activating.

"Captain Franks, receiving a distress signal from a Vulcan ship… It's heavily damaged and requesting assistance"

"Where?"

"In that system a few Light Years away, they've been attacked by three Romulan ships, they're venting atmosphere and loosing life support"

"Request permission to leave the fleet sir" Franks smiled.

"You just got here" Archer replied.

"We'll check out the area… any sign of trouble we'll call for help"

"Alright, we'll be with you shortly… don't have all of the fun without us, Captain!"

"We'll be in touch!"

Breaking formation, the powerful ship entered Warp once again as it tracked the distress signal to its destination. Exiting warp once more, the powerful weapons and shields activated as the large Surak Class ship entered visual range. Gasps came from the crew as the large Vulcan ship was left adrift in space, her redbrick coloured hull had been pot marked with explosions from the enemy attack; the damage ran the full length of the 350-meter hull with several sections exposed to the hard vacuum of space. Running his hand over his stubble chin, Franks examined the onscreen display before him as he spoke.

"Any sign of enemy ships?"

"Nothing, but they could be cloaked" Cortez replied.

"I thought that too, that ship looks familiar, what's the name of that vessel?"

"The Surak Class ship… G'Kar…" Called out Ford "… Under Command of Sub-Commander…"

"Netaan!" Franks said quickly. "We've already met. T'Lana move us in to position, Scan for life signs. Cortez if you see anything that looks like a ship decloaking, don't wait for my order… destroy it before it can show its ugly face"

"Aye sir"

Checking her readings, the Science officer shook her head as she looked up at the Captain.

"Sensors can't cut through all the interference; I'll try to find a way around it"

"We'll have to do this the hard way, assemble a boarding party. Get someone up from Medical, we may find survivors. Contact Enterprise, Inform them of the situation and request assistance with any wounded we may find. Cortez, have a security team meet me and the Chief Engineer in Transporter Room one, Medical and other Engineers in Transporter Room two, everyone in EVA suits. T'Lana you have the bridge…"

"Aye sir" The all said in unison.

"Bill…" T'Lana said slowly.

"If Netaan is alive, I'll find him"

"Of course, I was going to say… Be careful and good luck"

"Too us all"

The two groups materialised in a large corridor of the ship, the damage to the vessels interior was extensive, bulkheads destroyed and floor panelling warped and almost melted as they slowly walked through the ship with their weapons drawn.

"This way… Walsh, take two guys with you and check out engineering, that way… three decks down then take a left. Hopefully we can salvage this ship, Doc… you're with me. Keep an open channel at all times, remember this is a Vulcan ship… they may not be happy to see us"

"Aye sir" Walsh replied.

"The bridge is this way, the rest of you fan out; no one goes alone… two man teams scout the area. The Doc and I will get to the bridge"

"How do you know your way around a Vulcan cruiser sir?" The Doctor asked slowly.

"I've been here before… a few years ago" He smiled.

**Eight Years Earlier…**

Finally arriving at Docking Port Twelve, Franks and T'Lana looked around in shock as they stood before a large Vulcan. If he did not know any better, it appeared as if the Vulcan was more then a little upset about the passengers he was ordered to take with him back to his homeworld. Smiling slightly Franks walked towards the large alien as he spoke.

"Umm, I guess we're in the right place. Lieutenant William Franks and Ensign T'Lana… we where told to report here for…"

"Yes, We are aware of who you are. Do you realise that we are not a transport ship to be hired at Starfleet's leisure?"

"I'm aware of that sir; I was expecting a transport… I guess my contact had something else in mind"

Slightly raising one eyebrow, the large Vulcan looked down at Ensign T'Lana as he spoke.

"I was not aware that any Vulcans where serving in Starfleet"

"You'd be surprised what the High Command doesn't know about"

"Indeed, this way please… we are late after awaiting you and your companion"

Boarding the shuttle, they where quickly taken into orbit of Earth, shock ran through the young Lieutenant as the only ship in orbit of Vulcan design was a Surak Class cruiser freshly out of it's construction yard. Smiling slightly Franks looked up at the ship in awe.

"My god, that's your ship?"

"Yes, the G'Kar… This was to be a shakedown for the ship. Little did we know that we where about to become a… Taxi service for Starfleet" The pilot replied.

"Is that a joke sir?"

"No" he replied quickly.

"Yes it was… a good one, I sense hope for you sir" He smiled.

Finally after passing over the construction yard where Earth's first Warp Five class ship was about to be launched, the tiny shuttle docked onboard the large Vulcan cruiser. Smiling widely, Franks exited the shuttlecraft and took his first look around the large hanger bay as an elderly Vulcan approached him.

"Why are you onboard my ship Human?"

"I guess the appropriate greeting is '_Hello_' Lieutenant Junior William James…"

"I an aware of your name Human… why are you here?" He growled.

"I was hoping… now actually, we where hoping this was a transport vessel. Unfortunately someone had other plans"

"This is an active ship in the Vulcan High Command… we are not a…"

"Taxi service, I got the joke sir. This is my companion Ensign T'Lana. You must be Sub-Commander Netaan. I've heard nothing about you sir… It's a pleasure" He laughed.

"You travel with a Vulcan?"

"Not just travel sir… she's my…"

"The Humans call it… Girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for almost two years"

**Present Day…**

Passing over bulkheads and throwing pieces of debris away, Franks and the Doctor finally entered what remained of the bridge, quickly the Doctor scanned the area and pointed as life form reading where picked up on her scanner. Quickly removing his helmet, Franks walked towards the nearest survivor. As he pulled the debris off the survivor a hand began begun to push out as he removed the last of the rubble, a large smile crept across his face as he recognised the survivor.

"Netaan… it's okay, your okay"

Slowly the elderly Vulcan looked up at his savour and almost smiled as he recognised the human stood over him.

"Franks? Is that you?"

"Yes, I seem to have a habit of saving your life old friend"

"Indeed, my crew?" He coughed.

"We're working on it. Doctor… take care of him"

"Yes Captain" She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight Years Earlier****…**

Staying in the assigned quarters for the duration of the journey to the planet Vulcan, Franks had begun to develop a certain sense of annoyance at almost being a prisoner onboard the ship, his movements had been restricted around the large cruiser with access only granted to a few areas as Vulcan Guards had been posted at several highly classified areas around the ship with the acceptation of the Vulcan equivalent of the messhall. Even the movements of Ensign T'Lana, a full blood Vulcan had also been restricted. Sat uncomfortably on the top bunk of the small quarters assigned to them both, Franks swung his legs back and forwards as he looked up at the roof humming too himself slightly.

"Would you stop that please…" T'Lana groaned slightly.

"Sorry… I feel like a damned prisoner here"

"Then do something about it Bill, just stop humming… your starting to annoy me" She laughed slightly.

"Sorry… screw it!"

Quickly he jumped off the top bunk, as he landed before her he smiled slightly and nodded.

"What are you going to do Bill" She smiled.

"What else, I'm going for a run. Care to join me?"

"Umm… nope, I have a lot of catch up reading to do. With access to the Comms restricted as well I should really get on with this, actually you should too"

"Read it already… even the book you gave me"

"What? Bill, that book is four hundred pages long. How does it end?"

Smiling slightly, he knelt down before her as he spoke quietly.

"If you haven't read it… then I'm not going to spoil the ending for you. I'll be back later. Have fun!" He smiled.

Softly he kissed her lip, as he stood he winked slightly and laughed as he walked towards the door.

"Bill, be careful… the atmosphere on this ship is set for Vulcan standard. Gravity and heat and thin air, it may over power you a little"

"I know, hence the shorts and t-shirt. Besides, I find it refreshing…"

Shaking her head slightly, he activated the door and left the room to begin his run around the ship. As he passed several of the Vulcan crew they watched him pass with interest as he quickly made his way around the ships less classified areas that had been marked specifically for the young Starfleet officers.

After 30 minutes and six laps of the marked areas his breath had become short as sweat rolled off his body, stopping for a moment he placed his hands on the top of his head and pushed out his elbows to expand his lung capacity as he took deep breaths. Satisfied he smiled slightly too himself as he saw a sign marked in Vulcan on the door at the far end of the long corridor, slowly he walked towards the door, as it slid open he entered the messhall and walked towards a dispenser on the nearest wall. Ordering a drink of cold water he looked around as he took short sips, with almost every Vulcan in the room staring at him he smiled slightly as he gave the traditional Vulcan salute with the wrong hand in an obvious attempt to get a rise out of the ever stoic crew. Finally, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence, the door behind him opened and the commander of the vessel entered.

"Lieutenant Franks, I trust that your run was not to difficult?"

"Not really… actually I enjoyed it. Especially the look on your crews faces, almost as if they half expected me to pass out from the strain"

"I have been monitoring you on the internal sensors, very impressive"

"Is that praise sir?" He smiled as he sipped his drink.

"If you wish, perhaps you should return to your…"

"Cell?" He smiled. "Sir, may I speak freely?" He said with respect.

"Of course Lieutenant"

"Those quarters are a joke, they can barely take one person… if I didn't know any better I'd say where used as a storage area and you had a bunk placed in there just to annoy me" He growled.

"I am a Vulcan… we do not…"

"Don't give me that riff sir, I know better… Vulcans are capable of being as annoyed as any human"

"I see no reason to insult me Mister Franks" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"None meant, I know that you are not exactly… pleased with this situation sir. In fact I can tell that your ship is barely at Warp two, you are trying to make this journey last as long as possible"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know" He smiled. "It's no secret that Vulcans do not exactly get on with Humans, you consider us to be violent and arrogant at times, basically inferior… and it's also no secret that Starfleet is only young. Allow us to prove ourselves to your people, you'd be surprised what humans can do when given the opportunity"

"I shall consider it. Mister Franks, I know some humans. You are an interesting specimen of your species, as is the young Ensign you travel with…" He replied slowly.

"I'll take that is a compliment. Good day sir, I'll return to my cell now" He laughed.

Placing the drink in his free hand, he raised his right hand and give the traditional salute with a slight one sided smile, a salute that was returned by the aging commander of the ship.

Slowly Franks left the Messhall, as he walked the length of the corridor a large explosion ripped through the corridor sending him crashing to the floor hard, with alarms ringing he stood slowly with his hands over his ears as they began to ring from the deafening explosion that he thrown him to the floor. Quickly he ran towards the door of the messhall as Vulcan security ran towards the damaged room. Scanning the room quickly, the security guard shook his head slightly as more of the ship's crew ran to assist.

"What are you doing, why aren't you getting in their?" Franks yelled to the nearest guard.

"A power conduit running next to the messhall has exploded, forcefeilds are in place… the air is becoming toxic, we must wait for the environmental systems to activate and clear the air before we enter" A guard replied.

"What about air tanks… you can't just leave them in their to die" He yelled.

"Know your place Human…"

"You're Captain is in that room. He will die if you do not help him"

"And risk flooding the ship with toxic gas? The logical alternative is too…"

"I don't give a damn about logic you prick!…"

Once again footsteps ran towards them as Ensign T'Lana ran to his side.

"Bill, are you okay?" She said in panic.

"I'm fine, a little ringing in my ears. This… Vulcan refuses to enter and save his crewmembers"

"I know what you're thinking… don't do it!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, don't let them seal the door" He whispered.

Quickly he pushed past the large Vulcan security officers and entered the messhall as T'Lana yelled after him, shock took over one of the Vulcan guards perhaps for the first time in his life as he saw the young Lieutenant run into the burning toxic room.

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to save your crew" T'Lana yelled.

"He is crazy, the gas will kill him. Seal the doors"

"What? You're going to kill them all!" She yelled.

As a guard walked towards the door control, she grabbed the weapon off his hip, activated it and aimed it at the guards as they slowly moved their hands towards their own weapons.

"Step back, Give him time!"

"Lower your weapon Ensign!" A guard said slowly.

"Go to hell!"

Quickly from her left, a guard grabbed her weapon and pushed her away before sealing the doors, screaming, T'Lana looked at them in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?

"Saving the ship… You are letting your emotions get the better of you. You have been around the humans for too long Ensign" He replied.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked at the door before them, slowly she sat on the floor as medical and engineering staff begun too arrive.

"You've just killed them, all of them…"

"They are already dead Ensign, The toxic gas would first burn their lungs…"

For a moment she looked up at the Vulcan crew as they watched her reactions with interest, seeing a member of their own species over come by emotions to the point of tears was an interesting moment for them. Slowly she stood and look up at the ceiling as she replied.

"You didn't even give them a chance for survival, your superiors will hear of… what is that noise?"

For a moment they all stood in silence as the sound of banging on metal grew in volume until finally a panel fell away from the ceiling five meters away from them, smiling slightly, T'Lana ran towards the panel on the floor as Franks appeared from the ceiling with a slight smile on his face.

"I told you not to seal the fucking door! Do you have any idea how many conduits we had to crawl over?"

"You're damned crazy Bill" T'Lana said threw her tears.

"Where's your Doctors, I've got wounded here"

Quickly he moved aside as the Vulcan crew begun to drop from the ceiling, using all his strength past his own exhaustion he helped to lower them down as the guards assisted until finally he dropped from the hole on the ceiling with a slight smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" A doctor asked him.

"Interesting question… from a Vulcan" He replied though his coughs. "My head is pounding… my eyes are sore, My ears are ringing and my lungs feel like they're about to explode… other then that a little pissed off those idiots sealed the damned doors"

"That will be the effects of the gas, we should get you to the medical quarters"

"I'll be fine" He wheezed.

"Bill, for once in your damned life… do as the doctor said!"

For one hour, he sat silently on the bio bed as he used a breathing apparatus to clear his lungs while T'Lana refused too leave his side, the ringing in his ears had yet to pass as the rest of his ailments had been healed, for a moment he looked up at the ceiling and smiled slightly as the Commander of the vessel walked towards him.

"Lieutenant Franks, may I have a word in private?"

"Anything you… say to me. You can say to her" He coughed.

"Very well, I wish to thank you for saving myself and my crew. You where right…"

"Wow, never thought… I'd hear that" He coughed once again.

"I was… impressed by your selfless act, perhaps there is an element of hope for your kind after all"

"Just… get on with it please" He smiled.

"I wish to make you an offer. Once we return to Vulcan I intend to approach my Government about you, I have already spoken to Starfleet command and they have agreed with my proposal, pending your acceptance of course"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wish to offer you a position on this ship. If you accept this position you will be the first Human to serve aboard a Vulcan Starship as a member of it's crew, the offer is also extended to Ensign T'Lana"

A large smile crept across his face as he sat up right and removed the mask he was wearing.

"Are you serious?" He smiled.

"Very, you are fluent in many languages including Vulcan. Starfleet Command granted me the request of reviewing your personnel file, it is… very impressive. I believe that yourself and the Ensign could make an efficient member of my crew pending the approval of the High Command of course"

"Of course…" He replied past his cough. "Two job offers in a few days, what do you think T'Lana?" He smiled.

"Bill these offers don't come around much… you'll be the first Human to serve on a Vulcan ship, it's a great honour"

"Can we think about it?" He smiled.

"Take your time, the G'Kar will need several days of repairs in a dry-dock facility, after which if you accept… report to myself after your leave is over"

"Thank you… I'll think about it"

Nodding slightly, the Commander once again gave the salute as it was returned by the two young Starfleet Officers. As he left, T'Lana looked at Franks with a large smile on her face, a smile of love and pride in his actions.

"At least we'd be together…"

"That's my only concern" He winked. "Serving on a Vulcan ship… wow! What do you think about it?"

"I go where you go Bill, Foster's offer or Netaan's offer. I really don't care… why don't you be an ass and ask for shared quarters?" She laughed.

**Present Day…**

After rescuing the survivors and a full check of the large ship, it was determined that the G'Kar was unsalvageable and had to be destroyed. With the rest of the Enterprise Battle group assisting with the survivors, the Commander of the G'Kar sat comfortably in the biobed of Excalibur's sickbay as Franks approached with T'Lana ever at his side.

"Well you look better Netaan… how do you feel?"

"Your doctor is most efficient, thank you. I have followed your career Captain, very satisfying for a mere Human"

"High praise Bill" T'Lana smiled.

"What happened Netaan?"

"We received a distress call from what appeared to be a Vulcan transport ship. Once we arrived at the co-ordinates three Romulan ships decloaked and attacked us before we could raise our shields"

"It seems like the Romulans have upped the stakes, attacking a Vulcan ship…"

"I got that T'Lana. Alert Starfleet Command, Netaan, what happened to those Romulan ships?"

"Unknown, they stopped short of destroying the G'Kar and left the system at high warp"

"They must have detected our approach" T'Lana replied.

"We came to the same conclusion; your vessel is… different from many within Starfleet …"

"And with the Enterprise Battle Group not far away, they didn't want to risk the fight" Franks smiled.

"Agreed, what will happen to my crew?"

"We've sent a message to Command, three ships including a Vulcan cruiser will be here with in two hours. You and your crew will be transported aboard and returned to Vulcan for further treatment while we track those ships that attacked you" T'Lana replied.

"Captain Franks, allow me to remain onboard your vessel, I wish to assist with the search"

"Revenge?" Franks smiled.

"Vulcans do not…"

"Ohh cut the crap Netaan… I know you. We could do with your help actually, Doc… I want this man on the bridge ASAP"

Laughing, the Doctor walked towards the Captain and looked directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm a Doctor, not a miracle worker…"

"Today, your both. Netaan, report to the bridge as soon as you can, use a cane if you have too"

"Yes sir" The Vulcan replied.

"Ohh, that's right I forgot. A Captain outranks a Sub-Commander, I'm going to enjoy this" He smiled.

"Bill, play nice with your friend" T'Lana laughed as she folded her arms.

"Ha-ha… Netaan, call me Bill or Franks if you want. I hate ranks"

"Of course"


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hours Thirty Minutes Later…**

The Vulcan crew had been transported aboard the Coalition ships as the Enterprise Battle Group had arrived on the scene, with the flight data recorder recovered and a copy downloaded into the Excalibur's main computer banks, the task of piecing together what had happened to the ship had begun as Sub-Commander Netaan had begun to work with Cortez and two engineers to slowly piece together the events. With much of the file corrupted and damaged almost beyond recovery, the task was to be a long and difficult one.

For the first time since, Captain Jonathon Archer, Commanders Tucker and T'Pol had beamed aboard the Excalibur, barely able to control himself, Commander Tucker had made his way down towards the engine room to examine the new design for himself while Archer and T'Pol had arrived on the bridge, smiling slightly Archer and his First Officer walked towards the newly promoted Captain Franks as he looked over the many displays in the situation room behind the bridge.

"Captain Franks, Commander T'Lana… impressive ship you have here"

"Welcome aboard sir" Franks smiled as he shook Archer's hand. "Where is Mister Tucker?"

"Engineering, he was excited about looking over your new engines"

"I bet he was" T'Lana laughed slightly.

Slowly a raised eyebrow crept over T'Pol's face as she heard the laughter coming from another Vulcan.

"I see you have experimented with emotions Commander T'Lana"

"More then that, You'd be surprised how much fun it can be to experiment once in awhile"

"Ladies, we have a job to do" Franks laughed.

"Of course, what have you discovered?" T'Pol said slowly.

"We've picked up three individual warp signatures… one of them is known to Starfleet"

"I assume that they are of Romulan origin?"

"Yes. Eight months ago, Starfleet got word of a Romulan ship making waves by attacking just about anything that wasn't Romulan. Best guess is this ship has tolled up an impressive thirty confirmed kills, officially we don't know it's name… but unofficially it's been codenamed…"

"The Black Heart" Archer sighed.

"Yes, Cortez and Netaan are working on the flight recorder now, it seems is if they used the other two ships to run interference while the Black Heart moved in for the kill. When they detected our approach and your fleet not far away they warped out"

"Can you track their warp signature?" Archer asked.

"I already have, this is what puzzles me… take a look"

Using the console before him, he called up a map of the sector.

"Each red dot represents an attack on Coalition forces over the past four weeks and the green dots are active ships on standard patrol, now watch what happens when I show the same map five weeks ago…"

On the screen to the left, a duplicate map appeared. The map was filled with blue dots scattered throughout the sector.

"Do you see? The fleet has broken up… it's leaving _this_ system completely unprotected. I intend to take the Excalibur and any ships you can spare into this sector, something doesn't feel right to me"

"You think they are based in this one system?" Archer replied.

"It's possible, however this system is dead… a small four planet system orbiting a star at the end of it's life, it's become a red giant… the inner planets have been vaporised by the expanding star eons ago, the gas giants are having their atmosphere stripped away by solar winds… however records show one moon orbiting the outermost gas giant, it's barely class M and could support life, well almost"

"Alright, I'll authorise it… take Excalibur and scout that system. I can't spare any other ships at this time, get in… scan the system and get out as fast as you can"

"It'll take at least eight hours to get there at Warp six, Walsh has been working on a way to disperse our warp signature making us difficult to track"

"Excellent, remember one thing Franks, if possible try not to engage any ship unless fired upon first" Archer ordered.

"Aye sir, however I think that won't be a problem… if they have a fleet in that system…"

"I understand…" Smiling Archer pointed to one of the maps "… Meet us here, we'll have a little surprise waiting for them if they try to follow you" He smiled.

"Understood, well… you should find your engineer so we can get underway"

"Assuming he hasn't torn apart your warp core to look inside" Archer laughed.

"We'll send you the bill if he has, cash only… no check!" T'Lana smiled.

"No promises"

After a brief tour of the ship, Archer and T'Pol had left the Excalibur as Commander Tucker had requested to stay onboard as an observer while the fastest ship currently serving in Starfleet leapt into high warp beyond the capabilities of any Starfleet ship. Although the journey would take eight hours, the Captain of the ship had requested that both guests would join him and his first officer for dinner in the captain's mess later that evening.

"So Trip, what do you think of our little ship?" T'Lana smiled.

"Amazing, I'd love to get under the hood of this thing… I could spend a month crawling around inside her" He laughed.

"I bet you could" She replied. "Walsh was very impressed with your questions about the new engine, he helped design it"

"He told me, many times"

"He does seem to droll on a lot more then normal" Franks smiled as he sipped on his drink. "So, I understand that Enterprise has one of the best chefs in Starfleet… I'm not sure how we'll compare… she was assigned after our last… _mission_"

"If you can call it that" T'Lana mumbled.

"This is fine, it's been a long time since I had… what is this?"

"No idea… and you're not very good at lying" Franks laughed. "Sub-Commander, how's the leg?"

"It should be healed within a few weeks, you physician is most impressive"

The look on the Vulcan's face told them everything they needed to know as he took his first small bite of his meal and placed his fork down with respect.

"I think next time we're on Earth, I'll ask for a new chef" Franks laughed.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Trip sighed as he placed his fork down.

"No idea, I think it was Command's idea of a joke. Forget this, I've got a bottle of scotch hidden in my cabin, who's up for a drink?" He winked.

"Ohh, you can count me in" The engineer smiled.

"Me too" T'Lana winked.

"Vulcans do not drink Alcohol… however, I feel a taste test may be in order" Netaan nodded slightly.

Ten minutes later, the four officers had assembled in the cabin of the Captain as he pulled a small panel off the wall, reached inside and pulled out a large and dirty full bottle of whiskey. Smiling slightly too himself he replaced the panel before stepping down from a chair he was stood on.

"My mother bought this bottle before I was born, we where meant to share it on the day I joined the Marine Corps… that didn't work out of course"

Slowly he handed the large bottle to the Enterprise's engineer, as he examined it a date could be seen on the old style label.

"Bottled 04-05-78, 2078 Good year!"

"No Trip, that's 1978" Franks laughed.

"1978... Franks, this is over 170 years old" He said in shock.

"I believe that Netaan is that old. Don't get any on your uniform… it may stain" He laughed.

Opening the ancient bottle, Franks took a short small of the aroma, smiling slightly he poured out four drinks and handed them too each of his companions before he spoke.

"To the G'Kar, she was a fine ship, with a fine crew" He toasted.

"To the G'Kar" They said in unison.

Taking a short sip, Trip smiled slightly as the warming liquid moved down his throat forcing a slight cough as he sat down with a look of content on his face.

"An interesting experience. And I am younger then this drink by ten earth years" Netaan said as he took a second sip.

"Well I'll be damned, was that a joke sir?" Trip smiled.

"Perhaps" The Vulcan nodded. "Captain, you mentioned about the Marines, why did you not join?"

"Alright, screw it…" Franks sighed. "… My dad was a Gunnery Sergeant with the MACOs, since I was a child he trained me in everything I needed to join. Weapons, explosives, piloting even a few alien languages. From an early age it was agreed that I would follow in his footsteps, but I had other ideas… I wanted to join Starfleet, when I joined he disowned me. Near the end of my final year at the Academy, my mother passed away, I hadn't spoken to him for… awhile"

"Do Humans often disown their children?" Netaan said with interest.

"No, my… Father, is an ass. He saw my joining Starfleet as a personal insult against him. He wasn't even at my graduation, only my sister and her fiancé"

"That was fun" T'Lana smiled.

"I see, Commander Tucker. I understand that you had a relationship with Commander T'Pol, was it difficult…"

"Why the questions?" Trip barked.

"I am merely… interested, it is a matter of biological fact that a Human and Vulcan are very different species"

"We're not so different" T'Lana smiled.

"Ahh yes, if memory serves. Both yourself and Captain Franks here where once considered… what is the human word for it… '_An Item?_'

A look of shock ran over the face of the Engineer as he looked back and forward between the two officers. He remembered that once during the Xindi mission, Enterprise had encountered a second version of itself, during which he and T'Pol had a married and had a child, he also remembered the child Enterprise had encountered a year later sharing the DNA of both himself and T'Pol.

"What? You two?"

"That was a few years ago…" T'Lana blushed. "… we are merely good friends now"

"Wow, I made a Vulcan blush!" He laughed.

"Yep, she always goes that cute tint of green. So trip, I assume you haven't stolen any of our secrets?" He laughed.

"Ohh, I have a few ideas for Enterprise. What are your plans for this Romulan ship?"

Laughing slightly, he took another sip of his powerful drink before he placed it down on the floor before him as he spoke.

"Cripple her, board her and take the ship back to Earth"

"What about the crew?" Netaan asked.

"Depends if they put up a fight. That cloak of theirs could be of enormous value to Starfleet. Imagine a fleet of ships all equipped with a Cloak…"

"We'd have the tactical advantage against the Romulans. I assume you intend to share the Cloak with the Coalition?" Tucker smiled.

"Of course, but in the end… that would be Starfleet's choice. But, I think we make a copy of the technical details for our allies"

"The Database would be of enormous value to the Coalition Captain Franks" Netaan replied.

"Captain Archer's orders are clear…" Tucker sighed.

"I know, don't shoot unless they do. Excalibur can handle a Romulan ship… A ship I intend to give to Starfleet, can I rely on you to help?"

"I'll do what I can to help" He nodded.

"Well then, I guess all that is left is too…"

Before he completed his sentence, a voice crackled over the intercom speakers.

"Bridge to Captain Franks, we are receiving a message from the Enterprise"

"Never gives you a moment does it?" Trip laughed.

"You noticed that…"

Slowly Franks stood and walked towards the nearest intercom unit and activated it before he spoke.

"Franks here… go ahead"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, Captain Archer is ordering us to hold position and await further orders"

"What? How long before we reach the target?"

"Less then two hours sir" The coms officer replied

"Did he give any reason?"

"No sir, just to hold position and await further instructions"

"Trip?" Franks said quickly.

"Archer knows what's going on, he wouldn't order a full stop mid-warp without a good reason" He said quickly.

"Did he give any reason why?" Franks said slowly.

"No sir, we're just to hold position and await instructions"

"Damn it. We're on our way. Franks out. Alright, lets see what is going on"

Franks knew that drinking before a dangerous mission wasn't exactly standard procedure, however he needed to relax before the mission and clear his head. With a true hero of Starfleet onboard he felt that something had to be done to show off his new ship to the commander and his old Vulcan friend. Without taking another sip of his ancient drink he left his quarters, quickly followed by the others as he made his way towards the bridge. Upon entering he looked around as the nightshift had begun to give way to the almost exhausted command crew of the ship.

"What the hell is going on?" He barked.

"No idea sir, we're dangerously close to the target"

"Alright, shut down all none essential power… lets make like a hole in space until we figure this out. You science guy…"

"Ensign Anderson sir" She smiled.

"Very well, Anderson… prep a long range probe and launch it into the target system…"

"Sir, that goes against Captain Archer's orders" She replied nervously.

"I don't give a crap! Launch the drone. I want eyes in that system. Trip… do me a favour, man the engineering console, I could use your expertise on this"

"Of course" He smiled.

"Bridge to engineering, we're about to go dark. Walsh, I got Tucker up here… keep him updated"

"Aye sir" The Chief Engineer replied.

"Drone prepped and way sir"

"Rigging for silent running" Trip smiled.

"Alright, lets make like a hole in space… I want complete silence until authorised. Hands off consoles people, any signal the Romulans will find it, if they're out there"


	5. Chapter 5

Running silent until the Enterprise arrived posed a threat to the crew of Excalibur, with all main systems off line and the ship in grey mode all they could do was receive information and not pass it on. The Enterprise, the closest ship was more then three hours away at her maximum warp and holding position this close to Romulan space was no the ideal location for an NX Class ship, a prized target for any Romulan ship. After receiving an encoded and personal message from Starfleet Command, Captain Franks had left the bridge of the ship and disappeared into the vessel. Finally he was found in the ship's gym punching a large bag hanging from the ceiling as T'Lana entered.

"Bill, what the hell is going on?"

"It's personal, please leave me alone" He panted.

"Listen to me, as your First Officer… I need to know if you can carry on…"

Looking around the gym she walked towards him and whispered.

"As your wife, I have that right to know"

Quickly he continued with his assault on the punch bag before he stopped and gasped for breath as he walked towards his back.

"Bill, what was in that message?"

Taking several deep breaths, he reached into his bag and threw her a Starfleet data pad still active with the last message sent, with a questioning look she began to read the file aloud.

"To Captain Williams James Franks, Starfleet Vessel Excalibur. Personal message… It is with the deepest of regret that I inform you of the destruction of the Starship Lincoln, destroyed with all hands. Amongst the names of those lost was Gunnery Sergeant William Franks Senior…"

Her voice trailed off as she continued to read the file before her, finally at the end of the file she continued aloud.

"… We have no doubt that two weeks ago the Starship Lincoln encountered the Romulan vessel known to Starfleet as '_Black Heart_'… Jesus Bill, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's personal T'Lana… You know what's happened in the past…"

"Bill this is your gad-damned father…" She interrupted.

"_DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?… I KNOW…_ I know T'Lana…"

Tears had begun to form in his eyes as he looked at her, he was not allowed to be present at his mother's funeral many years ago at his father's request, but he was present. One of the two unknown figures standing in the distance as the morning mist rolled over the casket which contained the remains of his mother. He had never forgiven his father for denying him the last chance to say good bye to his mother, but the rift between then was to great and it was a rift that had hurt him every day since.

"So now you know… I have nothing now" He laughed past his grief.

"No Bill you have me… you have this ship, you have your sister, Molly and her children… more importantly you have…"

His eyes opened widely as he smiled and continued her sentence.

"Revenge"

The look in his eyes made her feel cold inside as he stepped towards the punch bag once more, with a powerful combination of kicks and punches he continued his vicious attack on the inanimate target before him as he spoke.

"Find that ship T'Lana… Bring it's commanding officer to me. I want the satisfaction of killing him myself, with my own two hands. What do the Klingons call it, a blood lust? I want his blood on my hands… I want too hear the crack of his neck as I twist off his head"

"Bill, are you okay?" She said slowly.

After one last punch, he placed his hand through the leather of the punch bag, pulling his hand out of the object he saw blood dripping from his fist. Smiling slightly he clenched his fist as he looked down upon the blood dripping onto the floor.

"I'm fine… I will kill him or her, this I vow with my own blood. Will you help me?"

"I've never seen you like this" She muttered.

Quickly he cleared the distance between them and grabbed her left hand tight, struggling she tried to break free as he clenched his hand closed, allowing his blood to flow over her hand as he glared into her eyes with a dark smile and whispered.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course…" She whispered. "… What's happening to you?"

"Revenge my dear, revenge…" He whispered into her ear. "Once we find that ship and it's support craft… I will destroy them. I will not stop until every Romulan is dead… and I clear?"

Quickly, she broke free and took one step back as his eyes burned with hatred.

"All of them?" She gasped.

"_ALL_ of them… I'm going to wipe that Empire from the Galaxy, I will not stop on the streams, rivers, lakes and oceans of every Romulan world runs green with Romulan Blood!"

"What about Me! My mother, my cousins… what about Kalia?… will you kill us too?"

"What?" He gasped.

"What about us _WILLIAM_, will you kill us too?" She grunted. "Do I have to worry about you slitting my throat in my sleep… should I warn my family that you are coming after them because we share that blood line?"

Slowly he sat down in the middle of the gym and placed his head in his hands, grabbing his head tight he screamed as he looked up at the ceiling, as his scream echoed through the room she slowly stepped towards him with tears in her eyes.

"I've never seen you like this… and I don't like what I see"

Slowly she knelt down beside him as he grabbed her and held her tight as his anger overwhelmed him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I was just…"

"I know, I assume we are safe…" She smiled.

"Of course, I could no more hurt you… then I could sever my own arm. But I will do one thing… I'm going to find those ships… and I'm going to destroy them. Please… help me?"

"Where you go, I go" She whispered. "When was the last time you saw your father?"

"Eight years ago…"

**Eight Years Ago…**

For the first time in what seemed like months, the two young Starfleet officers stepped off the Vulcan transport and back onto Earth soil, taking a deep breath, Lieutenant Franks closed his eyes as the cool morning air filled his lungs once again. He could not explain the unusual beauty of Vulcan, yet it was good to be back on his home planet once again. Nodding slightly to the Vulcan pilot he picked up his bag off the ramp behind him as looked around the spaceport once again, on their way back home they had heard of the launch of Earth's first Warp Five starship the NX-01 Enterprise. In some small way he wished he had not turned down the honour of piloting the ship, but he knew deep down there would not be a place for his Vulcan partner.

Fully relaxed he awaited for T'Lana to join him after saying her goodbyes to the Vulcan crew who had transported them back to Earth. Smiling slightly, he took her left hand in his as they walked away from the shuttle.

"I hope that Netaan won't be too upset that we turned him down"

"He's Vulcan, he'll get over it" She laughed. "So, I assume you've contacted Foster?"

"Yeah, he said he'll contact us in a few days with departure orders. I'm looking forward to the Outpost, it could be fun" He laughed.

"You're insane Franks, your just totally insane"

"So that's why you love me?" He smiled.

"Amongst other things" T'Lana winked.

As they left the large hanger bay, a voice called out from behind them, taking a deep breath Franks' jaw clenched as he turned around to be faced with an elderly Marine walking towards them, sighing deeply he turned away and continued to walk as the voice called out once more.

"William…"

"Who is that?" T'Lana asked politely.

"It's no body important. Keep walking" He sighed.

"He seems to know you"

"Alright, wait here"

Quickly he dropped his bag and walked towards the elderly Marine stopping more then an arms reach away from him.

"What?" Franks growled.

"I'm glad I caught you William"

"I believe it is appropriate to salute an officer, especially for a Non-Commissioned officer. Or has the Marine division changed it's rules, Gunnery Sergeant Franks? "

"I will not salute you William" He sighed.

"It's Lieutenant Franks, or sir to you Gunny!"

"It's like that is it?" He sighed.

"It always will be… Now, I'm very pushed for time. As you can see I have a very attractive young woman awaiting me… What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you…"

"Well here I am. Good bye. Gunny!" He growled.

"Damn it Will, I am your father… you will show me the respect I…"

"Deserve? I should break your damned neck for what you've done to me… but not in front of these people… and her!" He pointed towards T'Lana. "Stay out of my way… stay out of my damned life, is that understood… _GUNNY!_" He yelled with authority.

"So it's that way?" The old man sighed.

"It has been since you kicked me out for joining Starfleet and not your precious marine corps. I have a life, and in my life… you are not in it. Good Bye!"

Turning on his heels he walked back towards his companion as she stood and looked on in shock.

"What?"

"Wasn't that…"

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant Franks" He growled.

"Your father, Bill…"

"Please, don't say it. You know what he did to me, that human is no longer a part of my future, you are" He smiled.

**Present Day…**

"Tucker to Cap'n Franks, report to the bridge…."

Laughing aloud, he looked up at the ceiling once more before he stood and wiped his eyes. Holding out his hands, he helped his wife too her feet before he walked towards the nearest intercom.

"Franks here, what is it?"

"We're receiving telemetry from the probe… you should see this!" Tucker replied swiftly.

"Alright, on my way. Franks out"

Closing the intercom channel he looked back at his wife and nodded slightly as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Perhaps… Just do me one favour… Stop acting like your father and we'll call it even" She smiled.

"You never give up do you?"

"Never have, never will" T'Lana winked.

Minutes later, the entered the bridge as Commander Tucker looked up from the Engineering console with a large smile on his face, giving a questioning look to the Enterprise engineer, Franks walked towards him as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"You should take a look at this, the drone is now at the limit of it's range, it took some… interesting readings from that system ahead"

"Put it on the viewer" He replied quickly.

"What happened to your hand?" Tucker said as he worked the console.

"Punch bag gave out on me, put my hand through it. It's fine…"

As the screen activated, a large Starship could be seen surrounded by a dry-dock of Starfleet origin, slowly he walked towards the main screen as his jaw dropped at the large vessel under construction.

"What the hell is that?"

"The probe states a vessel of Starfleet origin…" The science officer reported. "… However it is partially constructed"

"The new warp seven ship?" Franks gasped in awe.

"Possible, I'm registering some readings from the ship… it's huge. From what I can tell, the large sphere at the front is the primary hull, behind it holds the engineering section…"

"Cap'n look at the size of those nacelles, they're huge!"

"Wipe that drool off my console Trip" Franks laughed. "I guess that's why Starfleet didn't want us to go in there…"

"They must be keeping it a secret for now" T'Lana smiled.

"What's the last reported position of Enterprise?"

"She's almost an hour away now"

"Alright, Mister Ford… keep monitoring that probe. Where the hell is Netaan?"

"Sub-Commander Netaan has returned to sickbay"

"Alright, get him back up here as soon as possible… I want to speak…"

"Captain, the probe has just gone dead!" Ford yelled.

"What?"

"Sir, getting the last images through now!"

The screen flickered as the last moments of the probe's life was played out, whilst still focused on the dry-dock two Romulan Warbird Class ships decloaked and began a powerful attack against the half completed ship. Looking on in shock, all the crew of the Excalibur could do was watch the horror unfold as explosions tore through the spherical shaped primary hull and long slender warp nacelles as eventually the large gallant ship exploded as finally the probe stopped transmission.

"Holly crap!" Ford yelled out.

"What the hell just happened?" Tucker yelled.

"Helm, set course for that system. Maximum warp!"

Leaping into warp, the Excalibur's engines where pushed beyond their design limits once again as she ship screamed through space, a violent shaking began to form throughout the ship as her crew held on to anything to avoid being thrown to the hard metallic floor. It seemed to last for a lifetime until the ship finally exited warp into a large field of debris.

"Shields up, deploy all phase cannons and load all torpedo bays. Sciences, scan for any life signs and any ships in the area!"

"Sir, receiving a message. It's Enterprise, they want to know why we are not at the rendezvous co-ordinates"

"Ford, tell Archer and his ships to get here now!"

"Aye sir, transmitting now"


	6. Chapter 6

Growing in numbers almost every week, the large Enterprise Battle Group exited warp near the Excalibur as it's commanding officer beamed aboard the ship. led thought the vessel, Captain Archer finally entered the bridge as the command crew stood over the table reviewing the recent events that led to the destruction of the vessel under construction.

"Well it's about time you guys got here" Franks growled.

"What the hell are you doing? I ordered you to stay put"

"I got that… listen to me for a moment" He grunted. "We've completed a search of… what remains of the facility, no one survived. However, we count over one thousand dead or missing"

"Oh my god!" Archer called out.

"Why did you order us to stop? we could have done something about this…"

"I had my orders kid, and so did you" Archer said quickly.

"Yeah well, screw the orders… Command isn't sat out here with a target painted on them, we are"

"I understand…"

"Did you know, about this ship I mean?" Franks laughed slightly.

"No, I notified command… Admiral Gardener contacted me not long after and ordered you to hold position"

"Next time, tell him to get his fat balding ass out here… take a look around once in awhile John… we're in a war"

"I know that!" He yelled. "I had my orders!"

"Tell those orders to the thousand dead… tell the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellerites that the ship they've helped design and build has been destroyed… hell why not put out a press release"

"You're out of line Captain!" Archer yelled.

"Then put me on report… Sir, I know this is your fleet damn it. But this ship is doing no good as a baby sitter for your fleet" He replied calmly.

"What are you saying Captain?"

"Use this ship Archer, use it. Cut us loose, I remember you once told me that you'd read my file, you know what I can do. Well then allow me too act, '_This ship Could be the next phase in Starships_' those where your words… we're doing nothing scouting out targets. Captain Archer, John… cut me loose, let me do what I do best"

"And what's that?" Tucker replied.

"Raising hell Commander Tucker. You identified the ships that attacked that construction yard Trip, it was the Black Heart and her support ships, John… let me, no let _US _go after them. I'll bring them right too you if you want. Just untie my hands and let me do something!"

"Sir, he's right. I've known Bill for years… I've seen what he can do. Cut us loose" T'Lana replied.

"Does everyone agree with this?" Archer smiled.

"Those who don't… you have plenty of ships that can take an extra man or two. John, allow us to act on this… I'll stop the Black Heart and her support. Now, I have an idea that might help!"

Smiling, Archer picked up a data pad and typed new orders.

"As of now, The Excalibur are realised from the Enterprise Battle Group and placed under your command Franks"

"Thank you sir"

"All crewmembers that do not wish to join you are to be transported aboard Enterprise for new assignments throughout the fleet"

"Of Course. Commander Tucker, I remember reading in your file that two years ago you where captured and tortured by Romulan forces… you want payback?"

"Stealing my officers now Captain?" Archer smiled.

"No sir, just requesting the use of your Chief Engineer… if he wants it"

"Try and stop me" Tucker smiled darkly.

"Welcome aboard, Commander… with your approval Captain Archer"

"I know he'd hate me if said no" Archer said as he shook Franks' hand. "I want him back when your finished"

"No promises… Ford, make an announcement to the crew. John, how's your Klingon?"

_Captain's Star Log, Supplemental…_

_The Excalibur and the Fleet has moved out of sensor range as per Captain Franks' plan, six hours ago we transmitted an encoded message into Klingon Space, I can only hop we are not setting our selves up for a fall. Captain Franks' plan is a bold one, if it goes wrong it could push Klingons further into the Romulan hands to point of taking up arms officially against Starfleet and our Allies however, if not we could wind up with a new ally in this war._

For almost eight hours, the Enterprise and her crew sat in wait dangerously close to the Klingon boarder. Sat in the ready room, Captain Archer threw a medium sized ball against the wall only to catch it once again. Repeating the pattern he thought about the time ahead, the dangerous negotiations that could bring this horrible war to an end or expand it beyond it's current boundaries. Deep in his thoughts he threw the ball once again as the door too his ready room opened. Reacting quickly, the visitor caught the ball with a slight smile bouncing it on the floor the visitor threw the ball gently, as it sailed through the air it finally landed in a waste basket on the far side of the room.

"Nothing but net!" Franks smiled.

"Nice shot. You play Basketball?"

"Nope. I prefer Martial Arts, Boxing and so on"

"Ahh yes…" He groaned as he sat up. "… I thought as much. Anything yet?"

"Commander T'Pol picked up three ships entering sensor range, two Birds of Prey and a D-5 Class cruiser. The Birds of Prey are holding position out of weapons range while the D-5 approaches, should be within range in fifteen minutes"

"I hope this plan of yours works Bill, if not…"

"I know, if it fails… the Klingons will be pushed into the hands of Romulans and take up arms against us. John you have to trust me, I know how to handle Klingons… I read all your reports on them. From your first mission to your last encounter, the mission with the Columbia and every ship since"

"Why?" Archer said slowly.

"The Klingons are a fascinating culture, the Warrior class especially. When I was assigned to Outpost Fourteen, I learned their language, I'm now fluent in all dialects of Klingon… I can even give Hoshi Sato a run for her money"

"I doubt that!" He laughed.

"Seriously, I had a lot of free time on my hands. And that close to Klingon space I was asked by my C.O to learn the language, I thought hell why not. I was bored so I did, I started by trying to figure out the basic words like 'Yes, No and so on. An Andorian trader came through the outpost a few times with data files he'd intercepted from the Klingons written as well as audio. I took me almost a year of constant study to learn three of the dialects the rest came easy after. I once bribed a Tellerite to get a hold of one of their Holy books…"

"The Book of Kahless, I've heard of it" He sighed.

"Have you read it?"

"No. I don't share your fascination with their culture"

"You should John, their concept of honour is very similar to the ancient warriors of Earth"

"They where vicious soldiers"

"John, I know your not that naïve…" Slowly he sat down in a chair next to the captain as he spoke. "… Much of those records where handed down through the generations by those whom they'd conquered. Temujin, Genghis Khan was a brutal warlord, but he brought law to an untamed population that went on to become one of the largest continuous Empires on Earth… Alexander the Great, Rome, must I go on? To those they conquered… they where brutal murderers however, each gave something greater to those they overcame"

"I get your point, you sound almost like a fan" He laughed.

"Perhaps, but I can say one thing… honour above all else rules their lives, as you know"

"Yes, we've encountered that a few times. So I heard… well what now?"

"T'Pol has finished her part, now it's up to use to sell it. I assume you have a few names to pull out?" He winked.

"Ohh, one or two!"

Slowly, he groaned as he stood and walked towards the exit from his ready room. Laughing slightly too himself as Franks joined him while they walked onto the bridge.

"Report?"

"The Klingon ship is on approach. Captain are you sure about this?" Hoshi said cautiously.

"No, but we'll give it a try. After you Captain" He signalled towards the exit"

"It's your ship Captain… after you!"

Shaking his head slightly, Archer entered the turbo lift as Franks stepped too his side with a slight smirk on his face as the doors closed before them.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

With guards present, a large Klingon Warrior sat in the briefing room as Archer entered slowly and looked around while the Klingon spoke.

"Your ship is pitiful!"

"Is that anyway to great a fellow Captain?" He snarled.

"I am a General, not a lowly Captain"

"So I see my message got through. Well, General… you should be interested in what we have to say"

"The ugliness of the Humans was not understated"

"We can trade insults all day General, or you can listen to what we have to say… Captain?"

Slowly, Franks entered the briefing room with a slight smile on his face, seeing the man enter, the large Klingon stood quickly as he spoke.

"_YOU!_ Do you have any idea what I will do to you…"

"Sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say" He growled.

"I do not take orders from this Pathak!" He yelled. "I should kill you for what you have done"

"If you want to kill me, go ahead… We've spotted your ships Kalet, right now we have thirty Starships standing by and ready… Including the Excalibur. If you want to leave your free to do so. However, what we have to say will save your Empire"

"Your ships are no threat too us!" He growled.

"Ohh not ours, sit down and we'll talk about it. First off, I know who you are… that's why we asked you here. I'm sorry about your son, but what is it you Klingons say… '_Death Before Dishonour?_' Imagine the dishonour when an enemy fleet ploughs through your empire and destroys it"

"You have… nothing like a fleet"

"Then sit down, shut up and listen to me. Or your free to leave…"

"I'm sure the House of Mogh or Karr will listen Franks. General you can leave any time, Perhaps I'll contact the Chancellor himself, unless his involved… Whoops did I give away too much?" He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He said though gritted teeth.

"Now we can talk" Franks laughed.

Slowly sitting in his chair, the Klingon looked around the room as the guards raised their weapons slowly as Archer sat facing him and Franks sat in the chair next to the large Klingon, slowly he slid a DataPadd in front of the Klingon as he continued.

"I'm sure you're aware of this system, it's on the boarder between two Empires… Yours and the Romulans"

"Ahh yes, your conflict with the Romulans… We will not join your fight" He laughed.

"I wasn't asking for that. For almost a year the Romulans have been crossing this system in YOUR space to enter this sector…"

"That is not our concern" He smiled.

"Ohh but it is Kalet, Starfleet Intelligence has recorded a large number of Romulan vessels under construction… however, none of those ships have been seen since"

"They're building an invasion force"

"Ha-ha-ha… and you are worried they are coming after you… I hope you die with honour!" He laughed.

"Not us, YOU! The Romulan forces are building for a full invasion of the Klingon Empire" Archer Smiled.

"WHAT!"

"Once their ships are in position, they'll use that system as a beach-head. A base of operations, three days ago… Enterprise recovered a data file from a missing Klingon ship. The file had some, interesting tales to tell"

Slowly Franks slide a DataPadd in front of the Klingon General, slowly he picked it up and activated the device. On the screen a Klingon Raptor Class Scout could be seen holding position as moments later a Romulan Warbird decloaked and docked with the ship.

"What is this?" He growled.

"A weapons transfer. Recognise the crest on the Raptor? Encase you don't it's from the house of Duras, their trading weapons with the Romulans. Klingon weapons in exchange for… ohh wait this is the good part. As you can see the time index has been sped up a little bit. This is fifteen minutes later, you can see the Romulan ship is leaving… keep your eye on the Raptor" Franks smiled.

Shock came over the Klingon, much to the surprise of everyone in the room as he watched the Klingon Raptor cloak instantly and vanish from sensors.

"_WHAT IS THIS?_" He yelled.

"The House of Duras has been selling Klingon weapons to the Romulans in return for the Cloak Technology. I'll wager that they have not giving the Cloak to the Empire, they've kept it for them selves…"

"Franks is right. That ship will be in a Dry-dock right now, it's cloak back engineered and replicated for use within the Duras fleet, giving them a sizable advantage over the rest of your Fleet" Archer barked.

"I will destroy them for this treachery" Kalet Yelled.

"No. One cloak isn't much. I'll bet it will take years to create more, I have a better idea. What would happen if a large Klingon Fleet was conducting… trained exercises in that system? Duras could not get more ships through…"

"And once they're in Klingon space It would be considered a boarder violation…" Archer continued.

"I see, that battle would be glorious… And what of the surviving ships?" Kalet smiled.

"Well, they entered your space without reason… not our problem. General, do as you please"

A large blood thirsty smile swept across Kalet's face as he looked at the Data-pad once again before he replied.

"Why are you giving this information freely, what do you expect in return?"

"Nothing…" Archer replied. "Years ago, a virus burned through your species, we stopped it. Since then the Klingon Empire has looked upon those effected as an undesirable class, conceder this our way of making things right!" He smiled.

"I see, If you are lying too me human…"

Quickly Franks jumped from his chair and pushed the large Klingon backwards, his reactions where almost lightening fast as he grabbed Kalet's blade off his belt and pushed it towards his throat, smiling darkly he looked down upon the Klingon and spoke in the alien's own native language.

"Or what Klingon? You'll kill me? Try it, you will never get another chance…"

Slowly he changed his language to speak the language of the Human species.

"… Go ahead Kalet, ohh… worried about the guards? They won't stop you, neither will Archer"

Laughing the General glared into Frank's eyes as he attempted to push the Captain off him.

"You speak like a Klingon, Captain… you know our ways. And I can see the blood thirst in your eyes, perhaps Humans and Klingons are not so different after all. Tell me Human, does your heart burn for vengeance and the thirst for Romulan blood?"

Slowly and carefully, Franks pushed the razor sharp blade into the flesh of the Klingon as his blood begun to appear from the small cut caused by the blade.

"The Romulans have taken something, taken some one from me… I want the one responsible. I will not stop until the blood of the one responsible is on my hands" He growled as his eyes burned.

"I sense a Klingon soul within you"

"I take that as a compliment, what are you going to do about it?" Franks smiled darkly.

"You will have your… '_Blockade_' Captain. It may take some time"

Removing the blade, Franks held out his hand as he stood. Nodding slowly the Klingon took his hand and stood as the Guards stood ready for anything while Archer walked towards them both cautiously.

"Very well General. Remember, you where never here. I believe your High Council will reward you for your actions against the Romulan fleet"

"Indeed Captain Archer, your companion is most persuasive"

Spinning the large Klingon knife around, Franks held the blade as he passed it to the Klingon General with dark smile in his eyes.

"We believe the next shipment will be in twenty-eight hours General. I assume you can have a fleet assembled in that time?"

"I could be done, but know this. The next time we meet…"

"All bets are off!" Franks nodded. "The guards will escort you to the Transporter room"

Giving the Klingon salute, much to the amusement of the General, Franks turned his back on the General as he left the briefing room. Smiling slightly Archer shook his head as he spoke quietly.

"You do realise if the Romulans don't use that system"

"Yeah I know, they'll come looking for us. I think he got the point"

"Speaking of which, did you have to try to slit his throat?"

"John, you've faced Klingons before. You know how they act…had we shown any weakness"

"Of course, nice work. Although I hate relying on the Klingons like this, lets hope this plan of yours works" Archer laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Hour Later…**

Excalibur and the Battle Group had rendezvoused with Enterprise as the small Klingon fleet had warped away, stood in the command centre, Archer, T'Pol and Franks awaited the arrival of the Excalibur's first officer and several commanding officers from the fleet.

"You realise Captain Franks, this plan of yours is unusual at best?"

"Yes, any better ideas now's your chance to put it on the table"

"Unfortunately, I do not" T'Pol replied slowly. "Your first officer is must… unusual"

"She has her moments, but I guess your talking about her emotional state?"

"Indeed!" She nodded.

"You've encountered Vulcans whom have experimented with emotions before. As a matter of fact from what I've read in your file, you've also experimented with something similar?"

"Once. I would prefer not to discuss it. I apologise for bringing up the subject"

"Forget about it, not a problem. Where the hell are they? They should be here by now…"

No sooner had he completed is sentence, the door slide open as four Starfleet officers entered the room. Laughing slightly, Franks looked at his First Officer as she stepped at his side.

"Have fun?" She smiled.

"Something like that. I assume the Klingons bought it?"

"For the moment. So who do we have here?" He smiled.

After a brief introduction between all the officers Archer walked towards a large console as they gathered around him.

"Alright listen up. As we all know the Romulans have been using this system in Klingon space…" Quickly he pointed to a map on the screen. "… With the help of a rather large Klingon General that will not happen again. They've been using this system to slip back and forward into their own territory, possibly to refuel and resupply at will. The Klingons will set up a blockade in that system thanks to some interesting… intelligence we gathered."

"Captain forgive me for saying so, what intel?"

"Well Captain Cole, that's the fun part… T'Pol?"

"We manufactured the evidence"

"You what?" Cole replied.

"All a part of the game Cole" Franks laughed.

"But they can still get though to Romulan space" Cole sighed.

"Perhaps, but in order to do that, they'll have to head deeper into Klingon space. We all know the Romulans can't hold the cloak for more then twenty hours at a time. Calculating the maximum warp of the Romulan ships… and assuming they'll avoid that system, it will take them forty-eight hours to get through Klingon space"

"But what if they don't use that system?" T'Lana smiled.

"As Commander T'Lana knows, there are only two routes into Romulan space from this sector. They would have to go through this system here…" Smiling he pointed to the map. "As you can all see the Columbia Battle Group is monitoring that system; I doubt that three ships will take on a fleet of that size. And the other is this system here"

Once again, he pointed to another system nearby, smiling Cole walked towards the screen and nodded.

"A system that we will patrol, just in case" Archer said.

"Leaving the Excalibur to monitor this system" T'Lana winked.

"The Hammer and Anvil?"

"What is that Captain Cole?" T'Pol replied.

"A military tactic used by Alexander the Great. I assume the Excalibur is the Hammer, and one of these fleets are the Anvil?"

"Of course. The Enterprise Battle Group will make sail for that system as soon as possible, Excalibur will wait for a while and then transmit a distress signal. We'll say that… our Warp engines have failed. The Black Heart won't resist and easy kill. If they try to slip past us, the Klingon fleet will deal with them. The Romulans won't risk waking the sleeping dragon" He smiled darkly.

Finally, all officers had agreed to the planned assignments as Franks and T'Lana had returned too the Excalibur. Finally, they had entered the bridge as the Captain took his seat with a slight one-sided smile on his face.

"Alright people, lets make this one count. Report?"

"Captain, all vessels have left the area, detecting weapons fire coming from the Klingon system, the signature appears to be Klingon"

"Excellent, the wheels are in motion, Trip… shut down the port nacelle and release warp a steady stream of warp plasma, make it look good. Ford, transmit the distress signal. T'Lana, port thrusters, give us a little lean to the side and slightly below one-fifth impulse"

"Aye sir" They all replied.

"Now we wait, Cortez… keep your weapons on standby. Netaan, you'd better grab a seat… this could be a long wait"

_Captain's Star Log: Additional_

_For eight hours, we've been transmitting the distress signal hoping the Romulan ships will take the bait, so far no sign of enemy ships. I'm not sure how long we can stay out here waving our hands and yelling at the skies… target here! Well, I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer I guess._

The Captain's quarters where barely illuminated by the small two candles burning on the counter as he laid in his bed with a smile of content on his face as slowly a hand rolled over his bare chest and stopped on his heart while a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Your heart is pounding"

"That's because your in bed with me, I'm surprised the entire crew didn't hear us" He smiled.

"Sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time" T'Lana smiled as she kissed him.

"You don't have to be" He smiled. "Just like the first time. I'm sorry for what happened in the Gym"

"You've made up for it" She smiled. "You do realise that my cycle is due soon"

Smiling she rolled on top of his as he looked up into her eyes and returned her smile.

"As your Captain and your friend… I'm obliged to help"

"And as my husband?" She winked.

"Do I have to answer that? However this time, no fighting…" He laughed slightly.

"What ever you say" She laughed. "Well, I should get back to the bridge. I've been gone to long, people will start to talk"

Passionately she kissed him once again before climbing out of bed, the dim light from the candles burning rippled over her naked body as he watched her dress slowly. Smiling he climbed out of bed and stood facing her.

"I hate sneaking around like this; I just want everyone to know about us"

"So do I, but not now. Too many questions will have to be answered" She smiled.

"I know… have you thought about where going to do next?"

"Well, first it thought I'd go to the bridge and help destroy those ships, afterwards…"

"You know what I mean T'Lana. This could turn out to be a major problem if Command gets wind of us"

"I don't care, you're worth it"

Finally, she pulled on her uniform tunic and zipped up the top as she laughed slightly at him.

"If you're going to the bridge, it may be best if you get dressed first"

"You're right. First I'm going to take a shower… surprised you already done that"

Smiling she once again removed her clothes, after a quick shower they returned to the bridge as the temporary commander of the vessel left the command chair and returned to her station.

"So, any sign of…"

"Nope. We're standing here waving our arms and shouting in all directions, we got nothing. However, the Klingons have had better luck. They turned away a small Romulan fleet earlier"

"Nice, casualties?"

"Nothing of consequence" She reported.

"Captain… detecting an unusual signature to port and starboard… something's decloaking!" The Science officer yelled.

"Tactical alert!"

"Two Romulan Warbirds bearing down on us… they're charging weapons"

"Cortez, stand by. Trip get ready to bring us back online. T'Lana… gonna need some of your fancy flying!"

"Already on it… standing by on evasive pattern Archer Three"

"Wait for it… Now Trip!"

The large powerful engines of the ship activated quickly as the shields raised around the ship as four torpedoes launched from both the port and starboard launchers and screamed towards the two enemy ships before they had become fully visible and slammed into the their unprotected hulls. Explosions tore through both ships as each torpedo slammed into the damage caused by its predecessor as the twin ships exploded in a violent display of flames and energy. Smiling too himself Franks leaned forwards in his chair as the science officer scanned the area for the third ship.

"Black Heart?"

"Unknown sir. Power readings from those ships suggest they pushed their engines beyond their design limits…"

"They where scouts, he sacrificed them to see what we where doing. Open a channel, all frequencies all directions. Tie in the Translation Matrix"

"Aye sir… go ahead!"

"My name is William James Franks, Captain of the Earth Starship Excalibur to Romulan vessel; I know you can hear me. The two ships you have sent to scout us out have been destroyed, sorry about that. You know where I am… Come and get me!"

Gasps came from the bridge crew as he sat back in his chair and laughed slightly as the channel was closed before the Vulcan Sub-Commander stepped forwards and spoke aloud.

"Captain, far be it for me to speak out of term on your bridge. I believe you humans have an expression. Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Close enough Netaan. However, you should have said. '_Are you nuts?_' He's out there watching us, assessing his chances with us. He knew we where playing possum here… so he sacrificed his support ships. Perhaps they where slowing him down"

"Perhaps, but why challenge the commander of the ship?" Netaan asked quickly.

"Do I detect a little fear in your voice Netaan?"

"No sir, just asking a valid question I believe your crew will not ask"

"That son-of-a-bitch killed my father; he destroyed your ship and most of your crew. Not too, mention the countless cruisers he's destroyed before and after… Trust me Netaan. Anyone who wants to leave the bridge do so now, it will be so noted in the ships log"

"So you are out for Revenge?"

"Something like that" He smiled darkly.

From the captain's left, a voice caught his attention as the Chief Petty Officer Ford called out.

"Captain, detecting a signal. Audio only"

"Let's hear it!" He smiled.

"Attention Earth Vessel. I am Admiral V'Sterd of the Romulan Empire, very impressive. Dispatching two of my ships with little effort, I commend your leadership capabilities you have a well-trained crew Captain. It is almost a pity I should be the one to destroy you"

"Well, well, well. I wasn't aware the Romulans used Females to lead their ships. Why not drop your cloak and beam aboard my ship, we can talk face to face" He smiled.

"I think not. My sensors are detecting two Vulcans aboard your ship, survivors from the ship I destroyed maybe. Ohh, what's this?"

"V'Sterd… drop your cloak and face me, let me see that pretty little painting on the bottom of your ship. Tell me, do your children paint them, or do you use art students? Do tell little woman"

"Trying to bait me I see, typical Starfleet… always making jokes and expanding into areas your kind are not welcome" The voice replied.

"I see, perhaps I am not the only one playing games here Admiral Bastard, whoops… did I say that wrong?"

Laughter came from the bridge crew as he stood from his chair and looked at the communications officer while he attempted to locate the source of the transmission, slowly shaking his head as he continued his search.

"Tell me Admiral, why do Romulans not reveal their faces? Either you don't have visual capabilities… or your species is so ugly they are ashamed to show them selves to the rest of the Galaxy. I bet your ugly as hell, or perhaps your nothing more then a head in a jar… either way. Show yourselves and fight me, or does fear run through your species like a river?"

Laughing out load, he waved his hand as Ford closed the channel. Changing his face from laughter too a serious look in an instant he nodded to Cortez, giving the order to stand ready.

"Picking up a neutrino surge, ship decloaking… holly crap, less then 100 meters off the bow sir"

"Showing her hand, if we fire… the explosion will cripple us too. She's hailing us again…"

"Captain, her weapons are fully charged and ready" Cortez reported.

"Perfect. Lets hear her"

"This is the Romulan Warbird Talesh to Earth ship, surrender your vessel immediately" V'Sterd demanded.

"I think not, take a look around Admiral… notice the two large fleets on either side and the rather large Klingon force guarding the system behind me. Ohh wait I forgot, your cloak must take all of your power, perhaps you've noticed what we like to call… '_A mouse trap_!' I could order the Klingons to stand down, but you'll have to get through me first. I'm blocking your only access to your safe harbour, surrender your ship and I'll call them off. If you get through me, those other ships will let you leave, not too sure about the Klingons though"

"Well played Captain, you think like a Romulan…"

"I've had worse insults. Lock weapons on that ship's warp core and fire at my command only" Franks ordered darkly. "I'd rather not destroy your ship Admiral, but you leave me with very little choice. Starfleet has placed a large price on your cute little ship"

A low groan could be heard over the speakers as the Admiral of the enemy ship shut down her communications system. Laughing slightly, Franks turned to Cortez as he spoke.

"She sounds cute… Weapons are locked sir, awaiting your orders"


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Hours Later…**

Smoke filled bridge from the many fires burning while sparks flew in all directions from the cables and conduits that swung from the ceiling of the heavily damaged bridge of the Excalibur. The thick smoke filled the large command centre of the ship making it almost impossible to breath for the bridge crew. No one could say how long they had been trapped under the debris of the many consoles that had exploded or the parts of the ceiling that had broken free and fallen onto them.

Gasping for breath, Commander T'Lana, the ship's First Officer and Chief Helm focus with all of her strength on the large beam that was holding her down and push up with every ounce of strength she had left, loud creaking and the horrific sound of metal scraping against metal echoed through what remained of the bridge as the beam began too move slowly, until finally she was able to slip her legs free. Acting purely on survival instinct she pulled her legs free as the beam fell to the ground hard. Tears ran down her face as the pain in her left leg had overtaken her. Opening her eyes, T'Lana looked down at her broken left leg and laughed slightly past her pain as she grabbed her leg and twisted it back into place with a horrific crunch that almost made her sick from the sound and pain that ran though her. Stumbling onto her right leg, she looked around and saw the damage to the bridge for the first time.

"Damn it!" She called out.

Scanning the area quickly she saw several of the bridge crew pinned under their own consoles and pieces of debris, some not moving and other holding out their hands for assistance, hobbling on her right leg she moved too the closest officer, Andrew Cortez.

"I'm here, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"No! what a stupid question" He yelled.

"I see your sense of humour is in tact. Don't go anywhere… I'll see if I can get something to move this thing"

"Ha-ha!" He grunted.

Looking around the floor, she picked up a large metallic pipe and placed it under the console that had pinned him to the floor.

"On three, pull yourself out. One… two… _THREE!_"

Screaming from the pain in her leg, she pushed up on the pipe as Cortez finally pulled himself free and climbed too his feet slowly. Blood ran from his forehead as he stood and wiped it clean with his left arm before he looked at her leg.

"You're leg!"

"Yeah, it's broken, well that didn't work" She laughed.

"You think?" He laughed slightly. "Where's the Captain?"

The sound of a muffled voice calling for help echoed through the remains of the bridge as the two injured officers looked around in an attempt to locate the source of the sound, finally Cortez pointed to the Communications Console.

"There!"

"Ford" T'Lana yelled.

"Yeah, I'm okay… but get me the hell out of here!"

As quickly as their injuries would take them, the moved towards the Communications console and begun to remove the rubble as finally the Enlisted Man on loan from another ship broke free of his prison, slowly standing he hugged T'Lana as he thanked her.

"God knows how long I've been under that crap pile"

A new sound echoed through the bridge, forcing them too look towards the turbo lift doors as they where forced open and engineering staff climbed over the wreckage and entered the bridge, smiling T'Lana nodded to the senior officer as he entered.

"Everyone still breathing?"

"We're okay for now Mister Tucker, we've got wounded here"

"Get a Medic up here" He yelled behind him. "Where's the Cap'n?"

"If you're finished saving everyone else… I could use a hand!" A voice called out.

Quickly, T'Lana, Cortez and Tucker moved towards the centre of the bridge and pulled more debris from the large pile before them until finally a hand appeared through the rubble and eventually the battered and bruised commanding officer stood slowly.

"Sir, are you okay?" Cortez asked quickly.

"No, A few broken ribs, busted right knee and I've screwed up my shoulder again. Otherwise… I'm still breathing. How are you guys?"

"Fine sir, T'Lana has a broken leg Ford is okay, I got a couple of cuts and bruises, but I'll survive" Cortez sighed.

"On the plus side, that ringing in my ears has gone finally!" Franks laughed. "Trip, report?"

"Well sir, we've lost the Phase Cannons and Forward launchers, aft launchers are online but…"

"But what?" T'Lana sighed.

"We're picking up a vessel nearby… It's the Black Heart. We've routed all systems to Auxiliary control on C Deck. However the Port-Aft Launcher has taken severe damage, Starboard is online and ready. Long range Comms are off-line, Walsh has a team on it now"

"No, concentrate all efforts on the weapons and shields. If they got out a distress call, we're screwed. What about the engines?"

"We got half impulse, the warp core is offline, the port nacelle strut is buckled"

"Shit! Alright, I gotta get to Aux-Control. T'Lana, get that leg sorted out. Cortez, Ford… you're with me"

"No!" She barked. "I'm coming with you"

"Listen to me, You're no use with a broken…"

"Screw you Bill. Try and stop me"

"Alright, Cortez… Splint her leg. Trip…"

"Dig out the others, I know" He sighed.

Finally, they entered the Auxiliary Control as Engineering teams and several gathered officer looked around at the remaining command staff as they entered.

"Report?" Franks said as he grabbed his shoulder.

"We took out two of the Romulan ships, the Black Heart is dead in the water. However, short range sensors are detecting a steady power build up"

"She's repairing her key systems" Cortez replied as he walked towards the Auxiliary weapons console.

"Shields are coming back up now, but they're only at 15%" An engineer reported.

"What about weapons?" T'Lana replied as she hobbled to the Auxiliary Helm.

"For the moment, I believe we can get off a few shots from the Aft-Starboard Phase Cannon, six shots at the most. Torpedo launcher in that area is fully operational" The Engineer replied.

"Nice work. Where is the Black Heart?"

On the large screen at the centre of the Briefing Room / Auxiliary Control a hazy map appeared showing the positions of all ships in the immediate area. Smiling slightly, Franks looked at the Engineer as he spoke.

"That Romulan ship on the right, it's very close to the Black Heart…"

"It's dead in the water sir, sensors report it's been holed in many areas, no bio signs onboard"

"What if her self destruct is operational, if we blow that ship… the debris will…"

"Hit the Black Heart, in her current condition it will destroy her" The Engineer smiled.

"Take a team, get aboard that ship…"

"Sir, transporters are down and we've lost the shuttle pods when the doors where destroyed" He sighed.

"What about life pods? They have a navigational control and an Airlock!" T'Lana smiled.

"It's possible" The Engineer replied.

"This ship is equipped with one life pod per crewmember plus several for passengers and guests. The guest life pods are larger with a longer burn for the engines… how many men do you need?"

"Just four Captain" He smiled.

"Do it… Mister?"

"Scott, Ensign Duncan Scott sir" He smiled.

"Do this, I'll make you a Lieutenant. Go now, take whoever you need. Keep in touch"

"Aye sir"

**Two Hours Earlier…**

"Picking up a neutrino surge, ship decloaking… holly crap, less then 100 meters off the bow sir"

"Showing her hand, if we fire… the explosion will cripple us too. She's hailing us again…"

"Captain, her weapons are fully charged and ready" Cortez reported.

"Perfect. Lets hear her"

"This is the Romulan Warbird Talesh to Earth ship, surrender your vessel immediately" V'Sterd demanded.

"I think not, take a look around Admiral… notice the two large fleets on either side and the rather large Klingon force guarding the system behind me. Ohh wait I forgot, your cloak must take all of your power, perhaps you've noticed what we like to call… '_A mouse trap_!' I could order the Klingons to stand down, but you'll have to get through me first. I'm blocking your only access to your safe harbour, surrender your ship and I'll call them off. If you get through me, those other ships will let you leave, not too sure about the Klingons though"

"Well played Captain, you think like a Romulan…"

"I've had worse insults. Lock weapons on that ship's warp core and fire at my command only" Franks ordered darkly. "I'd rather not destroy your ship Admiral, but you leave me with very little choice. Starfleet has placed a large price on your cute little ship"

A low groan could be heard over the speakers as the Admiral of the enemy ship shut down her communications system. Laughing slightly, Franks turned to Cortez as he spoke.

"She sounds cute… Weapons are locked sir, awaiting your orders"

"That she does Cortez" T'Lana smiled. "Captain, Orders?"

"Cortez, forward Phase Cannons, give me a half second burst at full power, fire a shot across her nose… let her know we mean business. T'Lana, gonna need some of y our fancy flying missy!"

"Always ready sir" She smiled too herself.

A small bolt of energy flew from the Top-Forward-Port Phase Cannon of the vessel and tore through space towards the enemy ship as it backed away quickly in an attempt to avoid the energy blast from the weapons of the Starfleet ship. Much too the surprise of the Starfleet crew, the ribbon of energy exploded in mid space almost as if it had hit something hard.

"What the hell was that?" T'Lana yelled.

"A Cloaked ship… Full impulse, back off, back off!"

"Too late, picking up three ships decloaking all around us!" The Science officer yelled.

"Alright, Listen up people… this is about to get a little nuts. Cortez… you know what to do. T'Lana, we're gonna need everything you've got babe. Ford, transmit an emergency distress signal to Enterprise, Columbia even the god damned Klingons if you have too. Just get the damned word out. All hands, this is the Captain, We're out numbered and out gunned by Romulan forces, evacuate the outer hull. Engineering divert everything you've got to the weapons and shields. Trip, get your ass down there and help out. This is gonna get painful people… good luck to us all. Captain out" Franks said quickly.

As Commander Tucker stood from the engineering console, the ship rocked hard to port as a disrupter slammed into her shields. Thinking quickly, T'Lana banked the ship hard to port as the second shot missed the vessel and slammed into the shields of a Romulan ship on the opposite side. Streams of Phased Energy exploded from the Phase cannons of the outnumbered ship followed by violent explosions on the opposing vessels.

"_EVASIVE PORT! CORTEZ… FIRE EVERYTHING!_"

"Captain, we're taking heavy damage… shields are down to 75%…"

"I got that. T'Lana, get us the hell out of here"

"I'm trying, they keep blocking any escape routes" T'Lana cried out.

Torpedoes slammed into the failing shields on the Excalibur as consoles continued to explode around the ship, bulkheads collapsed while the Earth ship attempted to evade the powerful weapons of the Romulan Forces.

"Targeting sensors are failing…switching to manual" Cortez called out.

"Bill, I have an idea" T'Lana said as she fought to keep the ship out of weapons fire.

"What is it?"

"Remember Tyco IV?" She replied quickly.

"Ohh, your out of your damned mind" He laughed. "Do it!"

"What the hell is Tyco IV?" Cortez called out.

"Ever hear of a Photonic Mine?" T'Lana laughed.

"Of course… I'm on it"

For a moment, the Romulan ships stopped firing upon the dying ship as a signal too surrender echoed around the bridge.

"Excalibur… you're finished. Surrender your ship and prepare to be boarded"

"Not a chance…" Bill smiled.

Running his hand over his chin, he stood and smiled as he walked towards the helm and placed his left hand on the shoulder of his secret wife.

"… Tell me, have you ever heard the fable of the '_Trojan Horse_'?"

"What?" V'Sterd growled.

"It's an old Earth story. During a time of the Trojan War… several warriors led by a man named Achilles constructed a large horse made of wood. You see, after a ten year siege of the great city of Troy by a large military force known as the Greeks… they appeared to have packed up and sailed away in their large ocean vessels made from wood…"

"Do you have a point to this… tale?" She demanded.

"If you be quiet for a moment… I will tell you"

With a smile, Franks looked at Cortez as he expertly worked his console to deliver the '_Photonic Mines_' Nodding slightly to his commanding officer, he begun to deliver the mines as planned.

"… You see my dear, what happened was… they Greeks did not sail away entirely, the dismantled some of their large wooden ships and constructed a large Horse like structure. When Trojan spies found the Horse, they believed it was a gift from their gods after destroying their enemies. The took the large Horse inside the great walls of Troy and had a large celebration in honour of their gods. What they didn't know was inside the belly of the Horse, hid thirty of the best Greek Warriors with the exception of two spies in the head of the creation. When night fell, the Greeks exited the Horse and opened the large city gates allowing for the rest of the Greek army to enter the city and destroyed the '_Impregnable City_'"

"An interesting tale Captain Franks… but what does it mean?" She sighed.

Smiling darkly, he walked back too his command chair and sat down as he held up his right hand as Cortez stood ready on the detonator of his mines.

"It simply means that nothing is as it seems… hence the saying… '_Beware of Greeks bearing gifts!_' Now Cortez!"

Smiling, Cortez activated the mines that had drifted close too two of the enemy ships. As they exploded against the shields of the enemy vessels, they collapsed almost in an instant while the weapons blasts from the Phase cannons streamed out in all directions and impacted the Romulan vessels destroying one of the large enemy ships.

Due to the close proximity of the Romulan ships to the Excalibur, several pieces of debris slammed into the weakening shields of the Earth Vessel as more explosions ripped through the bridge sending everyone to the floor hard as debris from the exploding consoles ripped out in all directions. As he attempted to keep control of his station, Cortez launched a full volley of torpedoes and phase cannon blasts at the remaining enemy ships in a last ditch attempt to destroy the enemy vessels that had surrounded the heavily damaged Excalibur.

_**Two Months Later…**_

Heavily damaged, the Excalibur was towed into the large dry-dock facility by a Starfleet tug after being carefully returned to Earth by a large Vulcan Heavy Cruiser. Reports from the front line had come in thick and fast to Starfleet Command after the victory over the Romulan fleet, yet the price was high for the Starfleet crew with a loss of fifteen men and women. Much of the surviving crew had been transferred to other ships throughout the fleet as Command Tucker had returned to the Enterprise as per orders from Captain Archer. All that remained now was the long debriefing into the devastating attack on the Excalibur and the actions of Captain William Franks.

Sat in a large office, Captain Franks remained motionless as three Admirals looked over the testimonials of the Excalibur crew.

"… So Captain, the statements of your crew say that you where out gunned and out matched by three ships to one. However, you still managed to destroy two vessel and severely damage a third"

"Yes sir"

"Very commendable Captain Franks. Please describe how that came about" One Admiral said slowly.

"Well sir, I should be all in the reports sir, but… I managed to get an Engineering team aboard a heavily damaged Romulan ship using on of the life pods from Excalibur. Once the away team boarded the enemy ship, they set the auto-destruct of the Romulan ship and headed back to Excalibur. When the Enemy ship exploded, debris slammed into a port warp nacelle and tore it off completely, the shockwave slammed into our ship we lost several good people in the explosions. However, all was not lost as the explosion tore through the last Romulan ship. Enterprise and Columbia battle groups arrived a few hours later to assist us with the clean up"

"An impressive tale Captain. However, it is not your actions against the Romulan ships that has brought you before this board of enquiry. Infact, you are to be commended for your actions"

"Thank you sir" Franks said with confusion.

"In fact a rather troubling matter has come to our attention regarding your… relationship with your First Officer. Starfleet regulations specify that…"

"I know the regs Admiral" Franks laughed.

"Captain Franks, your recent encounter with the Romulan vessels gas earned you a large amount of respect with Starfleet officer and civilian population, even the Tellerites are impressed. However, your blatant disregard for regulations must be approached…"

"I see, Yes I married T'Lana… we've been dancing around each other for years. We love each other Admiral, but in order to save her career…"

The meeting with Captain Franks and the Admiralty lasted for over three hours as Commander T'Lana sat outside the meeting hall awaiting William to exit until finally, the doors opened and three large Starfleet Admirals left the room followed by Captain Franks.

"Everything went okay?" She smiled.

"Not quiet… we need to talk"

"What is it?" She said quickly.

"Somehow, Admiralty found out about us, I've been relieved of Command of the Excalibur and discharged from the service"

"What?" T'Lana yelled. "But…"

"Don't worry, I still have a lot of pull with Command… this was my idea"

"What are you talking about?"

"T'Lana listen to me. Admiral Chen has agreed to leave Command of Excalibur to you and Cortez"

"Me?" She smiled. "Captain of Excalibur?"

"Title only, not rank. You'll stay a Commander but C.O of the Excalibur, Cortez will stay on as your X.O… I have one day to finish any outstanding work and clear my belongings off Excalibur"

"They can't do this to you Bill, they just can't" T'Lana complained.

"It was my idea. Listen very carefully, it was either this or… we both get punished for breaking the Regs. You still have your career with Starfleet"

"What will you do?"

"I'll find something. Starfleet has been hiring a lot of Independent Contractors lately, I might consider that"

"Seriously, a Mercenary?" She laughed.

"Better then nothing. Besides, Excalibur won't be out of dock for a few months yet. We have… lots of time ahead of us" He smiled.

The End.

Story by:

GW Ryan


End file.
